Breaking Barriers
by GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: At a young age, Ash is raised by Pokemon until his pack is attacked. After being found by his Mama, Ash is raised as a human, but with two little differences. One, he can understand and speak Pokespeech. And two, he has four Pokemon from his old pack who become his Pokemon siblings, AKA Poke-siblings. What will happen next? Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon.


**Ash: Seriously?**

 **What?**

 **Ash: You're doing ANOTHER story? When you only just started the last one and still haven't updated the first one? And it's ANOTHER story about me starting my journey over?**

 **First of all, I can have multiple stories, especially considering the fact that if I just remained on those stories and didn't post anything else until I was done, there would be nothing else for years. And second of all, this is very different from RoL.**

 **Tomo: How so?**

 **You and Molly aren't in it, and Ash instead has four Pokemon for siblings, which I have dubbed Poke-siblings.**

 **Molly: I've been replaced by a Pokemon.**

 **Not replaced. I'm still doing Rise of Legends. I just got stuck on a part. Plus, I really want to do the chapter after.**

 **Tomo: Fine.**

 **I also feel like I should do one of those things for this concept.**

 **Ash: Things?**

 **One of those things where you tell people to write stories based with rules you set and then they credit you. I forget what they're call.**

 **Ash: Someone say what those are because Golden Girl is being stupid.**

 ***Takes out sword* What was that?**

 **Ash: You won't hurt me, you have no one else to star in your stories, seeing as they are all Pokemon, or at least most of them.**

 **We are in my realm. I can just heal you.**

 **Ash: *Nervous* Ummm... Time for the story!**

 **Fine. Let's go!**

* * *

It was nighttime in a forest in Kanto, the land dark aside from the lights of the moon and stars. Few creatures were out, but there was one who was racing across the forest, going as fast as her legs could take her.

It was a woman, about twenty-five, with long, brown hair. Trailing behind her was a , who was trying to keep up with his trainer.

" _Delia!"_ He shouted, " _Slow down!"_

"No!" She called back, "I can tell it's him! He's in trouble! I need to find him now!"

The woman, now known as Delia, soon entered a clearing, where she stopped in horror. All around her were Pokemon, a rather diverse group, with Pokemon come from every single region. However, all of them were dead, covered in blood and lying still on the ground. The marks on their bodies told her that it was no other Pokemon attacking, as the marks were clean slices or bullet holes, the signs of man made weapons.

Trying to ignore the horrors, though she had a feeling she would have nightmares for awhile, she began to focus on the energy she felt before she had stopped, the energy that drew her to the spot in the first place. , who had now caught up, slowly followed behind, giving soft prayers and polite bows to those who died out of respect.

As she grew closer to the energy, Delia noticed a dead Charizard, its large wings covering part of the ground as they blanketed the dead creature. However, she could see how one wing was moving slightly, as if something alive was underneath. It was no coincidence that the movement and the power she felt were in around the same place, so she carefully moved over, trying not to startle the being underneath the leathery wing.

Her heart broke at the sight of a child, roughly five years old, crying into the side of the fire type, letting out strange cry that shattered the heart of the woman almost instantly. The boy wore only a few things of cloth and had raven hair, brown eyes, and black zigzags on his cheeks. There were a few cuts and burns on him, along with some small scars that seemed to be older.

Carefully, Delia pulled him away from the dead Pokemon and put him in her arms. He squirmed for a bit before he looked into her eyes, seemingly entranced by the orbs.

"Ash?" She said quietly.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, not understanding her. She decided to tried something else.

" _Ash?"_ She said again, but this time in a strange language. It was one that had no real words, sounding more like noises no human would understand.

" _How do you know my name?"_ The boy, Ash, replied in a similar way.

" _I know it because I was the one who gave it to you,"_ Delia said calmly, " _I've been looking for you for a really long time. But first things first; what happened here?"_

Ash began crying again, letting off the same heartbreaking noise. Delia carefully moved his head so it was against her neck, letting the him cry all he needed to as she tried to comfort him. She started let out a soft cooing noise, which seemed to work in calming the boy down after a few minutes.

" _Bad humans showed up,"_ Ash said in between sniffles, his cries finally over, " _They killed all my kin. Mama Charizard protected me and told me to hide under her wing until the bad people were gone. I don't know if anyone else in the pack is still alive."_

" _It's okay,"_ Delia told him, stroking his cheek, " _I'll make sure you're safe. Let's get going."_

" _WAIT!"_ Four voices called out, before Delia could move.

Looking over, Delia was shocked by what was running to them. It was four Pokemon, all not from Kanto. There was a Froakie, a Buneary, a Ralts, and a Riolu. They all stopped in front of her and looked up with pleading eyes.

" _Don't take him away from us,"_ Froakie begged.

" _He's our brother,"_ Buneary said.

" _We don't have anyone else,"_ Ralts said.

" _There isn't anyone else from the pack who made it,"_ Riolu explained, " _All of them are gone and we don't want to lose anyone else."_

The woman looked over all four Pokemon. She could tell they had a strong connection to Ash, but they also were in a poor condition due to the massacre that happened, having wounds on their bodies ranging from burns to cuts. It didn't seem to be serious enough to kill them, but Delia knew that these poor Pokemon should not be alone after such an event.

" _I won't separate you,"_ she told them, still using her strange speech, " _but we can't stay here. Whoever did this might come back and hurt you or a poacher might try and capture you because you're not native to this region."_

" _How can we be sure we can trust you?"_ Froakie asked, causing everyone to look at her with suspicion.

" _Because I am Ash's Mama,"_ Delia told them, surprising everyone but , " _I made him, but I lost him soon after he came into the world. Ever since then, I have been searching for him."_

" _Really?"_ Ash said, his eyes full of hope. He had often wondered where his human Mama had gone, worried that he had been abandoned for some reason or that his human Mama was dead.

" _She does have a similar Aura compared to you,"_ Riolu stated.

" _Either way, let me take you to my house,"_ Delia told them, " _I promise, I will protect you. All of you."_

The Pokemon all looked at one another before they nodded. Delia and picked all of them up before Delia activated her Aura to use **Teleport**. Just in time too, for a group of men appeared with several different vicious Pokemon and weapons.

The group reappeared in Delia's house, where she quickly turned on the lights and placed all five injured beings on the couch.

" _Mimey, get me some warm water and a washcloth,"_ she told her before turning to the young ones, " _I'm going to go get some things to help you. I'll be back in a second."_

" _Okay,"_ all five of them said.

When she had left the room, the five started to talk quietly.

" _Do you think that really is your human Mama?"_ Buneary asked Ash.

" _I'm not sure,"_ Ash said, " _I've been with the pack ever since I can remember, so I don't know what my human Mama looks like."_

" _I'm wondering how she lost you,"_ Riolu said, " _I can tell she is at least related to you by your Auras, so how did she lose you seeing that she was likely there when it happened?"_

" _We can ask her when she comes back,"_ Ralts suggested.

" _I'm wondering what's going to happen to us,"_ Froakie said, " _We don't have our pack anymore, but Ash now has a human Mama. Is she going to force us to go with someone else or force Ash to be a proper human?"_

" _I don't want to lose my Pokemon roots,"_ Ash said, " _I want to keep helping Pokemon and making sure no bad people ever get to them and keep talking to them like I do."_

" _Maybe we could just become Ash's Pokemon,"_ Riolu said, much to the surprise of his friends, " _I mean, Ash is part of our pack, despite being human. He would never do anything to us. If anything, we become his Pokemon in the legal way so we don't have to deal with anyone trying to catch us and separating us."_

" _Ahhh,"_ the other four said, understanding what he meant.

Soon after that, Delia and Mimey returned with their supplies. Delia was carrying a medical kit along with some PJs that seemed to be around Ash's size. She quickly got to work, washing any blood and mud away from the five before applying bandages and burn cream to the correct wounds. As she was doing so, Ash decided to voice his question.

" _Mama, why did you lose me?"_

Delia stopped and looked down for a second, clearly upset about something. She took a deep breath before continuing her work.

" _Well, in the world, there are people who are bad and people who are good,"_ Delia said, " _Some of them are in between, but you can tell which side they are shifting to. You are very special, like me, because we both have the ability to understand Pokemon and speak their language. Good people will often be amazed by our powers or ask us to help them, but bad people will look at our gifts with jealousy, greed, and hate. They might use us or get rid of us all together."_

" _Why is that the reason you lost me?"_

" _Soon after you were born, a bunch of bad men attacked me. They wanted you so they could use you to hurt Pokemon. I hid you, but I think your pack showed up and took you away before I could return. I couldn't find you right away because I knew that the bad men would just try to take you away again if I did."_

" _Where are the bad men now?"_

" _Gone. A group of good men helped stop them, and they worked really hard soon after I lost you because the bad men were trying to take babies away from their Mamas."_

Ash nodded as Delia soon finished dressing all their wounds. She then dressed Ash in the clothes she brought with her, which fit surprisingly well. The five were rather tired from the time and soon fell asleep, snuggled up against one another. When they had done so, Delia and Mimey picked each one of them up and moved them to a bedroom, placing them all on the bed that was there.

" _You know, it won't be easy trying to raise your son now that he has been exposed to the ways of Pokemon like he has,"_ Mimey said as they walked out of the room.

"I know," Delia replied, speaking english, "but it's what I must do as a mother. After all, his life is his own. All I can do is support him and make sure he doesn't fall on paths of evil."

" _What about the others?"_ Mimey asked.

"I'm not going to try and separate them. They clearly have a strong bond with Ash, and they will all help each other grow and get over what has just happened."

" _Do you think Ash will become a trainer?"_

"He might. I need to show him how not all trainers are bad. I'm sure that a lot of the Pokemon from that pack had run-ins with bad humans. He'll never survive in this world if he has no social skills."

" _We better get to bed ourselves. We will probably have a long day tomorrow."_

"You're right. I should probably tell some people that I finally have Ash back. And I need to teach him how to speak proper english. And how to read. And… A lot of other things."

* * *

 **Tomo: Is Ash gonna have like no social skills in this?**

 **Not too badly. He might be a little naive and over cautious with humans, but he will still be friendly. Though, I think that he'll have better social skills with Pokemon than with humans.**

 **Molly: So Pokemon have their own language?**

 **I was inspired by a story called 'A Child of Two Worlds' that had a similar concept. Pokemon have their own language that Ash learns to speak, but in that story Ash just spoke like a Pokemon by saying the names in certain patterns. Here, it is supposed to be the idea that humans let off different sounds that convey emotions which Pokemon and certain people can understand as words.**

 **Ash: So are you actually going to do the 'thing' you mentioned before?**

 **When I learn the name and how it formally works, I will probably do it, depending on how it does work.**

 **In any case, that should be all for now. To all my readers, writers, and reviewers out there, stay golden!**


End file.
